Shopping
by sous le saule
Summary: Les vêtements d'Aziraphale ayant rencontré d'inexplicables problèmes, une séance de shopping s'impose. Inspiré par "Lethe for two" de SleepsWithCoyotes, une fic postée sur AO3 dans laquelle Aziraphale porte une chemise d'exactement la même nuance que ses yeux.
Lorsque Crowley se gara devant la librairie[1], Aziraphale était sur le trottoir, en train de verrouiller la porte.

\- Oh, Crowley, je suis désolé, tu tombes mal. J'allais faire quelques courses.

\- Quel genre de courses ?

\- J'ai besoin de vêtements neufs. Il doit y avoir des mites chez moi. En l'espace de deux jours, j'ai retrouvé tous mes pulls pleins de trous.

\- Oh ? fit Crowley. ( _Ton mi-étonné, mi-indifférent, indiscutablement innocent : parfait !)_

\- Et il me faudrait un ou deux pantalons aussi. (Aziraphale rougit.) Je me demande si je n'ai pas pris un peu de poids.

\- Tsss. Trop de desserts, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Aucune remarque sur le fait que je pourrais matérialiser de nouveaux vêtements au lieu d'aller en acheter ? demanda l'ange, suspicieux.

\- J'ai jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps sur ce chapitre.

\- Bref… tu peux revenir plus tard ?

 _Et maintenant, l'air blasé de celui qui n'a rien de mieux à faire :_

\- Tant qu'à avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, je t'accompagne, si tu veux.

\- Je te remercie mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Le métro est bondé, à cette heure. ( _N'aie pas l'air d'insister. Retourne à la voiture_ _.)_ Mais si tu aimes la promiscuité…

Aziraphale hésita.

\- Ma foi… si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Monte.

 _Etape une : réalisée de main de maître. Je réclamerais bien un prix d'interprétation, mais c'était vraiment trop facile._

* * *

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas entrer avec moi dans le magasin ?

\- Tu croyais que j'allais attendre dans la voiture ? Tu me prends pour ton chauffeur ?

\- Non…bien sûr que non.

Aziraphale poussa un soupir résigné puis se dirigea vers le rayon des pulls, laissant Crowley jauger la boutique d'un regard circulaire. _Mouais. Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. On va faire avec._ Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui avec un charmant sourire :

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Il se trouve que oui.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un conseil ?

 _Pitié ! Comme si j'achetais mes fringues_ ici _!_ _Comme si j'_ achetais _mes fringues, d'ailleurs_ _!_

Bénies[2] soient ses lunettes de soleil. Il aurait sans doute pu tuer la jeune fille rien qu'avec le mépris contenu dans son regard. Mais c'est d'une voix sympathique qu'il répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

Il désigna du menton Aziraphale qui, plus loin, semblait hésiter entre deux pantalons plus hideux l'un que l'autre. La vendeuse se tourna vers l'ange et l'observa des pieds à la tête d'un air consterné :

\- Je vois.

Crowley lui parla quelques instants à voix basse avant de rejoindre Aziraphale qui avait pris possession d'une cabine d'essayage. Un fauteuil faisait commodément face à celle-ci, et le démon s'y vautra élégamment[3].

Deux minutes plus tard, Aziraphale sortit pour se regarder dans le miroir placé à côté du fauteuil, vêtu d'une copie conforme de ses vêtements habituels : une chemise blanche, un pull sans manche à motif écossais et une chose informe qui pouvait passer pour un pantalon beige. Crowley le considéra pendant un dixième de seconde avant de lancer, d'une voix sans appel :

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est toujours ce que je porte.

\- Tu viens de répondre à ta question. Essaie autre chose.

L'ange retint un soupir irrité mais s'exécuta et ressortit de la cabine affublé d'un pantalon vaguement marron _(_ _En velours ! Il a réussi à trouver le seul magasin qui vend encore des pantalons en velours !)_ et d'un gilet avec un empiècement aux coudes _(_ _Ne ris pas, ne ris pas !)._

Crowley se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour conserver un ton patient.

\- Je vais soigneusement m'abstenir de commenter le gilet. Quant au pantalon, il te fait des fesses énormes.

Cette fois, Aziraphale referma le rideau d'un geste excédé et rétorqua, tout en se déshabillant :

\- Il est _confortable_ ! Et personne ne se préoccupe de l'apparence de mon postérieur !

\- (…)

\- Bon, et ça ? demanda l'ange à bout de patience, ouvrant le rideau pour trouver un Crowley à moitié couché en travers du fauteuil et fixant le plafond d'un air lassé.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé !

\- Az', tout ce qui reste dans cette cabine porte des _losanges_. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour te dire que c'est définitivement atroce, répondit Crowley sans daigner tourner la tête.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, la vendeuse ? Ah, la voilà._

\- Monsieur, je peux peut-être vous être utile. Je me suis permis de sélectionner quelques articles qui devraient vous aller.

Elle brandit un pantalon anthracite de coupe classique, une veste assortie pas trop stricte et une magnifique chemise en soie d'exactement la même nuance de bleu que les yeux d'Aziraphale. Elle remonta aussitôt d'un cran dans l'estime de Crowley[4].

L'ange était embarrassé.

\- Heu… je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

 _C'est précisément l'objectif._

Aziraphale inspecta l'étiquette de la chemise et ajouta, plus bas, à destination du démon :

\- Et puis, ça coûte une fortune. Tu sais combien de sans-abris je pourrais aider avec le prix de cette chemise ?

\- Tu pourrais tous les loger dans un palace si tu vendais ta collection de bouquins… fit remarquer Crowley avec acrimonie.

L'ange se renfrogna un peu plus et marmonna que ça n'avait rien à voir.

La vendeuse jeta un regard interrogatif à Crowley, qui lui fit un vague signe de la main. _Vas-y, déballe la suite._

\- Si vous préférez, j'ai aussi ceci, reprit-elle en tirant vers elle une tringle chargée de vêtements aux couleurs discutables.

Elle passa une demi-heure à montrer consciencieusement à Aziraphale chacune des pièces qui, bien que d'un goût douteux, étaient suffisamment éloignées des standards du libraire pour qu'il refuse, poliment et de plus en plus confus, de les essayer. Crowley peinait à rester sérieux en voyant le visage de l'ange se décomposer à chaque nouvelle tenue proposée. Quand la jeune fille s'éloigna à la recherche d'une veste « pour aller avec ce magnifique pantalon moutarde », Aziraphale laissa échapper un murmure désespéré.

\- Cette jeune personne a des goûts épouvantables. (Crowley retint de justesse un éclat de rire ironique.) Je vais juste prendre ce que j'ai essayé en premier lieu, c'était tout à fait ce que je cherchais.

\- Ce ne serait pas très charitable. Tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour essayer de t'aider ?

L'ange afficha une mine coupable.

\- Je pourrais peut-être… Le pantalon gris et la chemise bleue n'étaient pas si mal, finalement.

\- Essaie-les avant qu'elle ne te ramène l'autre moitié du magasin, conseilla Crowley avec un détachement étudié.

Aziraphale acquiesça et sortit de la cabine quelques instants plus tard.

 _Wow._

Il se planta devant le miroir, l'air surpris par son propre reflet. La coupe du pantalon était sans conteste avantageuse, et la chemise faisait encore ressortir davantage la couleur de ses yeux, ce bleu à la fois intense et d'une douceur infinie qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il rougit un peu, ce qui, avec le désordre de ses boucles blondes causé par les essayages, acheva de le rendre irrésistible. Il se tourna vers le démon et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci se redressa lentement, subjugué. La bouche subitement sèche, il articula avec peine :

\- C'est… _(Parfait ? Divin ? A tomber ?)_ pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

\- Bon, mais c'est bien pour que cette pauvre jeune fille n'ait pas déplié tout ça pour rien. Je vais me changer.

\- Non ! Si vous pouviez enlever les étiquettes des vêtements, il va les garder sur lui, ajouta Crowley à destination de la vendeuse qui s'était rapprochée[5].

\- Mais… commença l'ange, pendant que la vendeuse s'exécutait avec un petit sourire.

\- T-t-t, pour une fois que tu es présentable, je compte bien t'emmener boire un verre ( _Disons plutôt plusieurs.)_ dans un bar un peu chic.

\- Je vous emballe les vêtements que vous portiez ? demanda la vendeuse à Aziraphale.

\- Pas la peine, brûlez-les ! ne put retenir le démon.

\- Crowley !

* * *

Laissant à dessein Aziraphale le précéder pour sortir de la boutique, Crowley contempla sa réussite avec satisfaction.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'à gérer l'étape 3 avec autant de doigté._

Cette chemise nécessitait un test ultime. S'enlevait-elle facilement ?

* * *

[1] Où, étrangement, une place libre l'attendait toujours.

[2] Si l'on peut dire.

[3] Ce qui est tout un art.

[4] Ce qui ne faisait toujours pas bien haut, mais saluons le progrès.

[5] Sans veste à la main, mais Aziraphale ne le remarqua pas.


End file.
